You knew, I always figured you did
by LorMenari
Summary: He wasn't right for her and she deserved someone who would take the time to stop and actually look at her. Some one that knew her. Someone, Derek realized, like himself.


**It's a new one-shot...I'm going to be updating my other stories, but I was in the emergency room and crap happend so...yeah here's this for now!! Hope you like it!! Reand and Review please...I own nothing!!**

* * *

Derek saw her, standing all alone in the crowded hallway. Like he always did, he really looked at her. He saw a girl who pretended to be confident and strong, but was actually scared to be herself. He saw someone who came off awkward and unstable but who was really elegant and graceful. He also saw the tears she had been crying even though they were no longer visible on her face. She reached down to pick up a fallen book from her locker. Then a boy came up and put an arm around her. Derek just kept looking at her. He saw how she, at first startled, smiled a winning smile up at her boyfriend. He couldn't tell it was fake and that behind her beautiful smile, she was hurting. Derek saw, and it pained him that someone as special as her could be with someone like that guy. He wasn't right for her and she deserved someone who would take the time to stop and actually look at her. Some one that knew her. Someone, Derek realized, like himself. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he dismissed it. She would never be his and the sooner he realized that, the sooner he could get on with this life. He shook off the feeling of complete depression and continued watching as she walked down the hall with him and out the door. It was the end of the day and it saddened Derek to see her go. The weekend would be almost unbearable without seeing her. He was too busy this weekend to worry about it. He had hockey practice until nine and then he was going to Sam's to stay the night. Saturday brought a game at eleven and then a long shift at Smelly Nellie's. After, he was going back to Sam's and he would be lucky if he made it home Sunday night before everyone in the house was asleep. He grabbed his leather jacket out of his locker and began to walk to the school's rink.

"Derek?!"

He stopped, dead in his tracks, not able to move another inch. It was her voice. That beautiful voice that kept him up at night for reasons unknown to him until today. He didn't turn around, but quietly made out a, "Yes?"

"How long do you have until hockey practice?"

"I need to be on the rink in practice clothes in five minutes."

"Oh. Well, I needed to talk to you, but we can after maybe?"

"I'm going straight to Sam's," he said. It pained him that she needed him but he was avoiding her because of his new found feelings.

"Ok, well maybe another time. See you Derek."

"Yeah, bye."

He continued to walk down the hall, not even turning to get a last glance at the pretty brunette he left behind.

- - - - -

Derek looked up at the score box. It was second quarter with two and a half minutes left to go. The score was one to two with their team behind. He knew he had to win this game if he wanted a chance at the playoffs. Plus, he was the captain and the outcome would reflect on him, win or lose. Sam shot the puck to him and he was going for a goal when number 37 from the opposing team got in his face and tried to get the puck from Derek. With everything that Derek had been through with his feelings, he let his anger get the best of him and he started a fight with number 37. The referee pulled them apart and gave them both one minute in the penalty box. Derek slammed himself into the chair and saw the coach shooting daggers at him. Derek ignored him and started to scan the audience, searching for his father and his reaction. But when he saw her, all thoughts of his father vanished. She had never been to a hockey game before. For one brief moment their eyes caught each others as she shot him a soft smile. He broke the connection and decided to try and focus on the game. He wondered if her being there would hurt of help his playing today.

- - - - -

They had won the game. Sam had made the goal that tied the game and Derek scored the winning one. After the long talk the coach gave them, Derek was leaving the rink trying to figure out how long he had to eat before he had work. And of course she was on his mind. He walked out the doors of the rink and saw a pretty brunette sitting on the bench.

"I waited."

"I see that. Where is your boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Derek, you played well to day."

"Thanks."

"Do you have time to talk now?"

"Eh...I guess...but we have to get food."

"We an do that," and the brunette smiled up at him. Derek noticed that there was still traces of hurt in her eyes though.

- - - - -

They stopped at a local pizza place about a block from Smelly Nellie's. He already had his work clothing on to make things easier. They were both quiet for a while. This made Derek very nervous and he started eating even more than he usually did.

"You know if you eat any more, you just might blow up."

He looked up, startled to hear her voice. He had been so consumed in thoughts of her, he had forgotten she was there for a brief moment. He smiled sheepishly at her and placed his slice down.

"So, what's up?"

"You mean why did I ask to talk to you? I don't know myself, really, it's just...well...I broke up with him."

"Yesterday? After school?"

"Yeah...he doesn't know the little things, like my favorite color or my favorite song."

Derek couldn't help himself as he blurted out, "It's green. But you pretend it's pink. And you love 'Tell Her' by Jesse McCartney but you tell everyone that your favorite is 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls because it's not cool to like Jesse McCartney anymore."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment. He could tell she was only shocked slightly.

"You knew...I always figured you did..."

Yeah. I also know that you love to dip your oreos in milk and you eat the crust off your sandwich first. I know you love musicals and Rent is your favorite. You cry every time Angel dies even though you know it's coming. One day you want to own a horse. And you'd rather die than let anyone know you can't ride a bicycle."

"How did you know all of that?"

"Because I took that time to look. To really look. And I guess I always did, but just didn't realize I was doing it."

"Derek...I always take the time to look at you..."

"You notice me? Other than the annoying cad?"

"You don't have a favorite color because that is commitment and Derek doesn't do commitment unless it's something very important. You don't know why, but you listen to 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin three times every night before you go to sleep. You hate chocolate chip cookies but love snicker doodle. You cried when Will Smith's character had to kill his dog in 'I Am Legend.' You want to get married and have three kids, all just like Marti. And deep down, you really do love me."

He then leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Casey...you knew...I always figured you did..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it...I got the idea and I was lucky enough to have paper in front of me!!**


End file.
